Hell Comes to Konoha
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: The Story takes place maybe around the sasuke retrieval arc Naruto runs away from konoha since his friends and many others berated him for calling him a demon and failure he may have ran away from konoha to wave only to run into a few pink haired women with horns on their heads and they take him too land of whirlpools the fallen home of the Uzumaki's to meet his long lost mother.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Naruto fans I have been thinking on doing a Naruto and elfen lied crossover I have been reading Naruto and Elfen Lied Fanfics especially that good one with kushina uzumaki who commanded a army of diclonius's and lucy to take over konoha which was a very good story the story was called "Rebirth". But this time I am writing a fanfic like that a bit different really dark fanfic I'm writing maybe have a semi evil Kushina lets just say this fanfic will be maybe a little dark or darker… plus gore since Lucy will cut down a few ninja's in half and you know the rest you've been warned I've thought of a harem for this story and you might as well accept it.**

 **Naruto goes with Hinata, and lucy I might add more to the harem but there will be some bashing sakura , kakashi bashing and sasuke bashing and maybe more bashing. The Story is named "Hell Comes to Konoha" you will love the story unknown surprises will be seen.**

Summary: The Story takes place maybe around the sasuke retrieval arc Naruto runs away from konoha since his friends and many others berated him for calling him a demon and failure he may have ran away from konoha to wave only to run into a few pink haired women with horns on their heads and they take him too land of whirlpools the fallen home of the Uzumaki's to meet his long lost mother Kushina Uzumaki. 10 Years later he comes back to konoha along with his mother and her pink haired horned army of "Dicloninus" to either help konoha in war or to destroy konoha for what they've done to land of Uzu years ago and abuse Naruto lets find out?

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied but I own My Idea of Oc's

Chapter One: The Plot.

"Normal Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **" Demon Talking"**

 _ **" Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

(In Uzu land of whirlpools)

The land of whirlpools was now in ruins 12 years ago same night of the kyuubi attacked konoha. The Village was set to flames and the uzumaki clan were wiped from existence by konoha however only one Uzumaki remained alive from the kyuubi attack but was taken into root and that uzumaki who was alive was Kushina Uzumaki the former container of the kyuubi nine tailed fox root anbu tried to get her and lock her away in their facility but failed she escaped and left the land of fire returning to her home village only to find it destroyed she looked around for survivors of her clan but only found 3 uzumaki's who survived she asked what has happened to their home and the three uzumaki's explained what happened only to make kushina's blood boil for revenge konoha betrayed them and wiped out the clan luckily for kushina that she lived thanks to her regeneration to know of what happened.

" So... what should we do now kushina-sama?" Asked a Male Uzumaki who was a anbu captain for their village.

" I have a plan but it will take years to do so... to gain our revenge Dr. Usagi Uzumaki." Kushina turned to the crimson haired woman.

" Y-Yes Kushina-sama?" Replied the pony tailed Scientist of Uzu

" How Is that project of yours coming along?" She asked causing Usagi and her assistant to have a shocked reaction.

" Lady kushina-sama you don't mean th-the" she stuttered out.

" Yes the Dicloninus Project I want it activated take me to your underground lab" She said coldly while the red haired doctor walked off as they followed her to the lab.

Underground the village was a facility kushina and her three surviving clan members were on a elevator going down to the deep dark section of the lab they got off the elevator only to go in a dark room usagi's assistant Penelope uzumaki turned on the lights and systems to the lab computers were on camera's were on and many other technology the uzumaki's had down there.

" So this is where all the dicloninus are contained.?" Asked Kushina with a smile while usagi nodded

" Yes lady kushina all are contained and very under control they are all infants but mind telling me your plan for the diclonius project? Because we are still working in progress on them " She asked looking at kushina.

" To extinguish the will of fire in konoha and of course bring my son.. back to me he won't live in that hell hole any longer " she said causing three of her uzumaki clan members to look at her in shock

" Lady kushina you left your son in konoha?!" Shouted the anbu captain of Uzu.

"I had no other choice I was too weak and wounded to even get him back I used all my strength to fend off some root anbu... I guess hiruzen doesn't know danzo still has his root program which was suppose to be disbanded when they tried to take me as much as it hurts me I wanted to get my son now that fool minato sealed the demon in my son knowing my poor boy will have to go through such a terrible burden to be a jinchuurki his life will become hell once he ages a bit and no one probably wouldn't give a damn!. But I will get him back in 12 years... so usagi how long does it take to finish the dicloninus Gnome? Kushina asked.

" Well the progress and project should be done in 11 years but what are we going to do about our village?" Usagi asked looking at kushina

" I will be this village's Uzukage since you three myself and my son are the last of our clan we will find any missing nin's and bring them to our village and rebuild our village and our new army will be the dicloninus... once they are formed and created then we once everything is in place we will begin our plan for revenge.." Kushina said darkly.

" I will wipe out the uchiha's and senju... then extinguisgh the will of fire from konoha for what they done to us!" Kushina declared.

" What of the Other shinobi nations Uzukage-Sama?" Said Anbu Captain Leo Uzumaki.

" They are of no problem to us but their jinchuurki that was sent to each village we will also gain them to our village with the work of my son since he is one I will not let my former brothers and sisters be treated harshly since I once carried the burden of being a jinchuurki even my master mito uzumaki was the first to hold the nine tails then she passed it to me..." Kushina said looking at the containers with the baby dicloninus inside.

" Hmmm" Kushina started while she stared at the first baby dicloninus inside the container.

Inside the container the baby dicloninus slowly cracked open its eyes the baby could see kushina.

The crimson haired uzumaki smiled putting her hand against the glass on the container while the baby dicloninus done the same thing with a small smile on her face Usagi stood there looking at her computer but watched kushina and the baby look at each other.

" Lady Kushina you've bonded with a dicloninus..." Usagi said with a shock look on her face but also had a smile on her face.

" So I'm the first to bond with this one right here..." Kushina said with a bright smile.

" In 11 years we have so much to learn about the dicloninus and study them and learn of what power they process since those horns on their heads aren't just for show but could have power... but I wish to give the dicloninus a special gift..." Kushina smiled evilly.

" And what gift would that be?" Asked Penelope who wondered what kind of gift would the uzukage give their dicloninus.

" Since we uzumaki's have no kekkai genkai or doujutsu eye power I had wanted to see what would happen if we give the dicloninus special bloodlines such as the sharingan byukugan or ... wood style... maybe some other unknown bloodlines we have no knowledge of and once they grow I wish to test their combat to be our soldiers." Stated Kushina who grinned at the idea of having a army of dicloninus with byukugan eyes or sharingan.

" But how can we gain the byukugan and sharingan?" Wondered Usagi.

" That's simple I know a certain uchiha who will give us what we want since my friend mikoto uchiha has a son by the name of itachi uchiha he will prove worth to our project and as for the byukugan that can wait... once the dicloninus babies grow we will test their combat and loyalty we will make it our business that they serve us and no one else but who will be the alpha of the dicloninus? Wondered Kushina

" We still do not know but hopefully we will find the right one once they grow up" Said Usagi who adjusted her glasses holding a note book writing notes.

" Very well our plan is to study the dicloninus and treat them as our new family wait how many dicloninus have you created so far usagi?" Asked Kushina who glanced at her.

" Well right now I have created only 8..i'm still creating more with the dicloninus virus" She said

" Don't worry our army will grow besides we have 11 years to study them right now we begin our research of the dicloninus" Kushina said with a proud smile while the three uzmaki's smiled

 _" Don't worry my son naruto I will come for you in 12 years once this project goes exactly how I want it to be just wait for mommy."_ Kushina said in thought worrying about her son.

(4 Years Later in Konoha)

Naruto was now 4 years old it was October tenth his birthday the villagers chased him and attacked him.

" KILL THE DEMON!" Shouted a male villager tossing a pitch fork at naruto who dodged.

Naruto ran as fast as he could he tried to reach for the hokage tower to get to the third hokage sarutobi hiruzen he tripped and fell on the ground while the villagers crowded him kicking him beating him with objects calling him a demon and many other names in the back ground while everyone was beating naruto a tall hooded figure stood there wearing a mask to hide her identity she growled in anger wanting to kill the villagers but she didn't want to blew her cover.

 _"Naruto... I knew this would happen to you... and I guess sarutobi isn't even around to help you."_ Thought a female voice while she clenched her fist in anger.

 _" Where the hell is tsunade and jiraiya!? me and minato both asked them to watch over them if something were to happen to us!. I take it they left konoha damn them both!"_ The woman shouted in her thoughts.

The woman who was wearing a black cloak and hood wearing a mask to cover her face was kushina she stood there in anger and sadness looking at her son being beaten and harmed she wanted to see her son he did look like minato and quite cute she wished she could save him she couldn't take it anymore seeing her son treated this way she was about to go over them and kill the villagers but was stopped when she saw someone else do the job for her.

Kunai was tossed at a villager from a anbu teen wearing a weasel mask.

" leave Naruto-Kun alone or else you will be brought into judgment." The teen said taking off his mask revealing a pair of sharingan eyes.

Kushina's eyes widened and smiled as she saw itachi uchiha.

 _" Thank you Itachi..."_ She said in thought

 _" Now that you're here I can have a small talk with you."_ She said with a small evil smile behind her mask.

" Take them away" Commanded Itachi while his anbu took the villagers to ibiki while he walked over to naruto and healed the blonde boy.

" Weasel?" Naruto said softly looking up at itachi with tears in his eyes.

" Don't worry naruto-kun you will be taken care of..." Said Itachi who took him to the hospital while kushina in the background watched with a smile on her face behind her mask she was happy that someone did care for naruto a little she really expected Kakashi to help naruto but itachi however helped him which pleased her.

She vanished now in the trees to follow her son to the hospital.

Two Hours later itachi escorted naruto to his apartment while he was on his way to the uchiha district to see his family.

Kushina eyed the uchiha prodigy in the trees and followed him she knew naruto was fine now since the kyuubi's chakra would heal him.

itachi was on his way but he stopped a little and sensed someone was following him.

" Come out whom ever you are." Itachi said.

The hooded figure landed on the ground with her mask on looking at him.

" Why hello Itachi-kun.." She said behind her mask while his eyes widened remembering her voice.

" Kushina-sensei..." He said with shock.

" Yes it is me... thought I died didn't you? in the kyuubi attack well I am alive now I've been alive for 4 years to be exact.." She said folding her arms.

" if your alive then why aren't you... with-" She cut him off by raising a hand in the air to silence him.

" I will come for my son in a few years but I have really came to see you.. follow me." She said leading him to a dark alley as he followed.

" What is it you wish to see me for?" he asked her.

" I want you to do something for me.. and you can't tell no one about this. This is between me and you only I want you to give me blood samples of Uchiha DNA..." She said causing his eyes to widen.

" What are you doing with uchiha blood and why do you need it?" he asked.

" Because itachi I am working on a project and I need the uchiha blood in order to test the project would you be a dear and do it for me." She asked sweetly.

" And if I do it... will you tell me about this "project" of yours?" He said raising a brow at her.

" Maybe I will tell you my project but not tonight maybe in a few years once naruto is 12 years old now will you do it for me because I will have to leave in a hour." She asked while he did nod.

" I will wait for you in the trees itachi." She said as she leaped into a tree.

Half an Hour later.

Itachi have gathered blood samples from uchiha's and hair samples giving them to kushina who smiled behind her mask.

" Thank you itachi you have been such a good helper I will return someday but I want you to have this so I can keep in touch with you" She handed him a device.

" Be sure to tell me everything what goes on in konoha and what of the uchiha's are doing knowing I can't trust them since they see my son as weapon to them but I will only trust you itachi because someday in the future you will turn out good for my future plans..." She said with a evil smirk behind her mask.

" What plans?" He asked.

" Oh you will see soon enough when the time comes." She said walking away holding the samples in a bag vanishing without a trace. while he watched her.

(3 weeks later After uchiha massacre)

" So... they tried to do a coup de art on konoha and tried to use my son as a weapon? Said Kushina talking into the device she gave itachi.

" Yes... I have wiped out the uchiha clan except my little brother sasuke and my mother.. but killed my father" Itachi said coldly.

" Hmmm very good but itachi... I want you to hand me your mother..." She asked while his eyes widened.

" Why her?" He asked with confusion

" Because I have special use for her I'm glad you left her alive so hand her to me use a genjutsu on sasuke to think his mother is dead its for the best what will you do now since you destroyed the uchiha clan?" She asked.

" I will join the akatsuki to keep watch on them fo-" she cut him off.

" You keep watch on them for me.. itachi since your a missing nin you aren't loyal to konoha now. For now on you work under me as my spy I want you to tell me everything about the akatsuki once you join them bring your mother to me and I will wish you a fare well." Kushina said with a smile on her face talking into the device.

" Very Well Kushina-sama." He said a monotone as he grabbed his mother who was unconscious.

" I will tell you the location to meet me at the border of land of fire" She said while she turned off her device and smiled while she was in the border with Leo Uzumaki and two pink haired kids with horns on their heads.

In 4 hours he reached to the border and met kushina in his gaze along with another uzumaki and two pink haired kids with little horns on their heads

" Ara itachi-kun you brought me just who I wanted." She smiled looking at the sleeping body of mikoto uchiha. kushina was now wearing a kage like uniform with a swirl on it.

He stared at the pink haired kids in wonder looking at their horns on the pink heads

" Don't mistake them they look nothing like the those ugly haruno bitches they are far different what you see infront of you itachi-kun are the one's called dicloninus cute aren't they?" She smiled at him then looked at the pink haired kids who stared at itachi with hostile looks on their faces.

" Kids calm down he isn't a threat to us he is a student of mine lower your vectors..." Kushina commanded as they obeyed her and haven't talked back to her they bowed to their mistress looking at the elder uchiha boy.

Itachi had a look of confusion what did she meant by "vectors" he couldn't see them but he had his sharingan on and still couldn't see anything.

" Why do you need my mother?" he started while she looked at him.

" Because my project needs to learn how to control the sharingan and I want your mother to teach them and for another use is classified." She said.

" Shall I take my leave kushina-sama..." he said.

" Yes you may thank you for all your hard work keep watch on the akatsuki for me itachi I will see you again in the next few years." She smiled watching him nod and turned into crows flying off.

She turned to leo and her two dicloninus guards.

" Put Mikoto on the boat and prepare to leave before someone notices us." Kushina commanded while her dicloninus used their vectors to grab the woman and walked away to the boat while leo followed them.

After they walked to the boat kushina turned around and glanced at konoha.

 _"Just hold on naruto-kun I am coming for you once you reach 12 years old just give me more time to focus on my project and I will send my dicloninus to retrieve you once they are trained well."_ Kushina said in thought with a voice of regret she still wanted to get her son but wanted to wait when the time was right so she walked on the boat with her captain and two dicloninus escorts looking at the unconscious mikoto uchiha her old friend.

 _" You will teach my army the use of sharingan if not I will finish what itachi should had done to you"_ Kushina said with malice in thought at her former friend.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Well there it is I hope you guys like it please review and tell me what you think I will explain why the sharingan was needed for the dicloninus and lucy will appear in chapter two will kushina continue her future plans and retrieve her son? lets find out in chapter two review and tell me what you think and maybe give me some jutsu idea's for the dicloninus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well fans here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it I might make it short around 2,000 words I might show another story teaser I am coming up with just to get you guys excited alright.**

Summary: The Story takes place maybe around the sasuke retrieval arc Naruto runs away from konoha since his friends and many others berated him for calling him a demon and failure he may have ran away from konoha to wave only to run into a few pink haired women with horns on their heads and they take him too land of whirlpools the fallen home of the Uzumaki's to meet his long lost mother Kushina Uzumaki. 10 Years later he comes back to konoha along with his mother and her pink haired horned army of "Dicloninus" to either help konoha in war or to destroy konoha for what they've done to land of Uzu years ago and abuse Naruto lets find out?

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied but I own My Idea of Oc's

Chapter Two: The Dicloninus Evolution

"Normal Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

" **Demon Talking"**

 _ **" Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

(In Land of Uzu village)

The Village was rebuild with the help of Kushina's soon to be new army and missing nin's and refugee's it took 4 years to have it rebuilt now in the underground facility in Uzu where Mikoto Uchiha was in her cell chained with chakra chains she was now beginning to wake up.

Everything was blurry around her the last thing she remembered was her son itachi uchiha killing off the uchiha clan and her husband she thought she was dead but finds herself alive.

" Wakey Wakey Mikoto."A voice said causing mikoto uchiha eyes to widen in fear she knew who's voice it belonged too.

" It's been a long time hasn't it old friend?" The figure said with a evil smile.

" K-Kushina-Chan?!" Shouted the Female Uchiha with a shocked face

" In the flesh" She replied in a sick yet sweet tone.

" Ho-How are you alive!? you died that night of the kyuubi attack!" she shouted at her red haired friend.

"And why am I chained!? where am I!?" She asked.

" Your in my homeland under ground in this facility." Kushina replied with a evil smile on her face.

Mikoto looked shocked how did she ended up here in kushina's home she was suppose to be in konoha.

" You are a prisoner here until you accept some of my terms I have in store for you." Kushina said walking up to the cell.

" What terms?" Mikoto Uchiha replied back with confusion.

" I am going to show you something before I tell you my terms" Kushina said while she opened the cell and kept the cuffs on her friend leading her somewhere else to the facility.

Kushina lead mikoto to a large white room on the balcony to where they are computers and other tech.

" Mikoto I want you to meet Dr. Usagi Uzumaki" Kushina said while the Dr. nodded at the uchiha while mikoto waved back.

" Hello Miss Uchiha-san today I will tell you about our new army." Said Usagi while mikoto looked at kushina in shock.

" Your building a army?!"She asked in horror while kushina nodded.

" Usagi tell her what my army are." Kushina said with a dark grin.

" Uchiha-San stand right here and look at the computer and observe our new troops for the future of our village and clan" Stated Usagi who smiled and adjusted her glasses.

Mikoto looked at the computer screen and saw 5 pink haired girls with white horns on their heads in a training exercise.

" What are they... they look a bit cute but why are they are horns on their heads..." Mikoto asked.

" Well you see Uchiha-san they are called dicloninus they are a new race that will change the shinobi world they are pink haired girls with a special deadly power that any ninja can be afraid of most of our dicloninus are super intelligent they can speak, read , count and many other things they may look human but the horns on their head is what helps them with their true power we are already teaching them chakra control. Said Usagi.

" Are they any male like dicloninus?" Asked mikoto.

" I'm afraid not... we created females for a reason so that they could reproduce with any male they wish to interact with but the dicloninus have a very special bond between us uzumaki's" Said Usagi while mikoto stood there in shock.

" What do you mean "special bond"? the black haired Uchiha woman asked.

" Well how can I put it since we have studied them for over 4 years we learned that they obey us and will never disobey what ever order we command them to do. They are docile, submissive and obedient with us so they take any order from us without questioning. Stated Usagi going into her notebook on the documents on the dicloninus.

" Now when we introduce a dicloninus to a non uzumaki they become hostile, cold, and merciless in cases like this in other words they become homicidal when someone threatens a uzumaki known as their master or mistress their DNA senses kick in to protect their master and mistress from threats." Said Usagi.

Mikoto looked scared while she eyed at the computer looking at the dicloninus.

On the computer the dicloninus were cutting apart dummies and tossing kunai's in the air without using their hands.

" Wh-What how the hell are they doing that without touching the dummies?" Mikoto looked shocked on how the dicloninus sliced the dummy in half and two other slices.

" Oh those are their "vectors" that is their ability meaning they have some sort of telepathic power coming from their horns their vectors are used for crushing, cutting, powerful throws, tossing various objects , impaling and punching. once they learn their chakra control they will be very dangerous then the vectors range could extend like for example 14 meters or 16 meters in the battle field to cut and hack their enemies you see the dicloninus are apex predators when they are on the battle field we let them kill who ever we order them too." Said Usagi who glanced at the computer screen grinning.

" Lady Kushina look!" Shouted Usagi with a smile while kushina looked at the computer screen with a smile.

" What's going on?" Asked Mikoto.

" Why don't you come look yourself uchiha-san." Usagi said as she moved from the computer letting the blacked haired woman see.

Mikoto looked closely on the dicloninus wearing uzumaki ninja attire but what she saw in their eyes scared her the most the dicloninus eyes changed from pink to crimson red with a stage two sharingan 3 tomoe's on their eyes.

" YOU GAVE THEM THE SHARINGAN HOW!?" Shouted Mikoto with fear.

" Lets just say a certain uchiha gave me the blood samples and every hair dna sample of an uchiha I needed we evolved the dicloninus to have the sharingan." Kushina said with a evil smile.

" Itachi wouldn't he wouldn't do this!" Mikoto yelled.

" Too late he already has and I'm happy he given me the gift the dicloninus need we will make them stronger to overpower any shinobi ninja that dares threaten the uzumaki name and I wanted you to accept my terms mikoto." Said Kushina.

" What kind of terms kushina this is just madness and wrong! you given these creatures our bloodline!" Mikoto shouted.

" And since they have uchiha blood in them they will need to learn how to use their sharingan and fire jutsu and you my dear old friend will teach them." Kushina said darkly.

" I WILL NOT TEACH THOSE MONSTERS ANYTHING!" Mikoto yelled in anger and disgust but was bitch slapped by kushina and kneed in the gut.

" Bitch you will teach them the sharingan or else I will finish you off like itachi should had done you will agree to this term of mine or you could either die by one of my dicloninus." Kushina said coldly looking down at her friend.

" You better pick a choice or I will call a dicloninus in here to kill you." Kushina said as she snapped her fingers while one dicloninus walked in with pink hair and dark pink eyes her hair was in mid length she was wearing a chunnin like attire with a red swirl on the back.

" Who is this Kushina-sama...?" Said the Dicloninus who was either around 8 years old

" Lucy I like you to meet a old friend of mine her name is mikoto uchiha she is not accepting my terms... I might want you to beat some sense into her." Kushina said with a dark grin while lucy smirked and mikoto looked at lucy in fear.

" The Choice is yours mikoto either you teach them or lucy will cut off a limb of yours." Kushina said darkly with a smug smile.

Mikoto was sweating she was scared and didn't want to die now... she really wished itachi had killed her.

" I'm waiting~" Kushina said in a sing along like tone.

" Fine... I will teach them the secrets of the sharingan... and fire style..." Mikoto said in defeat causing kushina too smile.

" See that wasn't too hard now was it?. Now that you agreed to our terms you will teach them and you will be a villager to my village if you so much as try to escape or contact anyone I will have you personally killed without a second thought so I suggest you do as I say better yet you will become my assistant in my uzukage tower be glad I am offering you this chance to work under me and my army." Kushina said while her friend nodded sadly.

"Now go get dressed and start teaching my soldiers your secrets Lucy watch her if she tries anything you know what to do." Kushina said with a murderous grin while lucy smiled and nodded.

Lucy escorted mikoto to her cell while kushina smiled with evil thoughts coming to her head.

" Everything is exactly how I want planned mikoto will accept living here and work under me like it or not she's in my village now and will do as I say." Kushina said.

" Kushina-sama you honestly think she can be trusted?" Said Usagi.

" Oh Usagi I know mikoto very well she won't try anything she can't escape from my village she is mine and will be mine to push around and order she'll get use to it." Said Kushina darkly.

" Our army Is still growing we only have about 77 dicloninus more are still being created... what's the next stage of your plan kushina-sama..." Asked Penelope with a notebook in hand she just got down counting off the dicloninus.

" Hmm I think it's time we see how my son is being treated I am sending a spy to konoha and I'm sending her." Kushina said while stroking her kage like hat while Usagi and Penelope looked at her with shock

" Your sending Lucy? do you think she's ready to go out into another village?" Asked Penelope.

" Girls I trust lucy she is my number one dicloninus I rely on remember I bonded with her when she was a infant I even trained her. Why you think I promoted her to chunnin she is the soon to be alpha of the dicloninus depending on her strength in potential by the time she's done with her mission I will promote her to jonin" Kushina declared with a smile her and lucy did bond and they trained together she taught lucy uzumaki style and gifted lucy with the sharingan.

"When will you send her?" Asked Usagi.

" Hmmm I will send her once naruto is in ninja academy he should be in school by now I will send her starting tomorrow she will be a transfer student in konoha I already prepared her and I know she's ready" Kushina smiled

(Later in the Uzukage Office with Lucy and Kushina.)

" Lucy I have a very special assignment I want you to do and entrust you with this mission since three certain friends of mine couldn't do what me and my dead husband told them to do..." Said Kushina who wished she'd beat the fuck out of tsunade jiraiya and sarutobi.

" However I will let you pick two other dicloninus to go with you on this mission if you want company with you since it is a long journey to konoha.? Kushina asked looking at her pupil.

" I accept lady kushina I won't let you down." Lucy replied with a smile.

" Your job is too protect him no matter what and fill me in on what goes on in konoha" Kushina said as she passed lucy a device to contact her.

" Keep that and tell me what goes on I want to know of konoha protect my son is all I ask you to do and don't let nothing happen to him I know you won't screw this up I trained you too well." Kushina smiled at her pupil.

" Understood lady kushina I will not take my eyes off your son." Lucy bowed.

" Good I am proud of you lucy I have prepared you for school tomorrow you leave pick your two dicloninus sisters of your choice fill them in on the mission and prepare to leave by morning to konoha." Kushina said while lucy bowed and walked out the office leaving her sensei alone.

 _" Naruto Lucy is coming to watch you and protect you for me, I hope your doing fine in school because I have a feeling in my gut that the council of konoha are of no good because of what you hold inside you... one day my son I'm telling lucy to bring you home to your real home..."_ Kushina said in thought

" And the dicloninus project is coming along very well they will evolve into the perfect shinobi ever in about 3 or 5 years I am gifting them the byukugan next since they are learning the sharingan then have them learn one of the most deadliest jutsu's to add to their vectors..." Kushina smiled at the thought of her army cutting through many ninja's and beheading them and smashing them plus using fire style jutsu from using the uchiha clan's fire jutsu but would be best if they unlocked the susano'o.

" Maybe when lucy is on her mission I want to ask her can she also get some forbidden jutsu's from konoha that could be useful for our army" Kushina smiled leaning back into her chair.

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Well that's it for chapter two please review I would love to read your thoughts on my story I might not skip the time skip to where the sasuke retrieval is I might as well just write how lucy interacts with naruto and many other konoha nin's since her role for naruto is the bodyguard along with her two dicloninus siblings Nana and Mariko are in this story too they will be seen in the future chapters I promise I will show nana and mariko in the later chapters well I did promise a story teaser and your going to like it.**

 _Story Teaser: The Espada Jinchuurki._

 _Naruto was killed by sasuke on the valley of the end it has been a year since his death but later brought back by a stranger... and turned into a **Hollow.**_

 _" Awaken Naruto Uzumaki..." Said a Male Voice._

 _Naruto cracked opened his eyes everything was blurry until he sight saw a tail man looming over him with a white cloak like attire with brown eyes and perfect brown hair._

 _" What is this... where am I?" Said Naruto not sure what was going on._

 _" You Naruto Uzumaki are in Hueco Mundo..." Said the male voice with a smirk._

 _" Who are you...?" Naruto asked looking at the man._

 _" I am Sosuke Aizen I am the one who brought you back to life." Said Aizen._

 _" To Life? oh yeah... I was killed by that teme... sasuke... but Aizen-san... why have you brought me back?" Asked Naruto._

 _" I have brought you back for a chance.. I have use for you naruto uzumaki and your kind..." Aizen said with a grin._

 _" My Kind...? what are you talking about...?" Asked Naruto confused._

 _" You are a jinchuurki are you not you hold the kyuubi within you right..?" Aizen asked while the blonde haired boy nodded._

 _" Well I have made you reborn again why don't you take a look at yourself." Aizen said with a smirk._

 _Naruto looked at a mirror in shock of what his appearance was his eyes were still blue but slits changed his eyes gut had a hole where his kyuubi seal once was his nails were black and had a hollow fragment around his forehead that looked like he was wearing a Ninja projector forehead but had no mark on it. he even had a number on his neck showed a number 1 on there he turned to aizen with pure shock on what he is._

 _" What am I... I don't look human anymore..." Naruto asked fearfully._

 _" Naruto Uzumaki you are the Primera Kitsune Espada... I gifted you this power... I am giving you and your jinchuurki kind this power..." Aizen said as he showed naruto the sphere known as the_ Hōgyoku.

 _" This is what turned you into a arrancar I will train you and teach you how to control your new found power and will teach you how to use the Hōgyoko to turn 8 other jinchuurki into what you are." Aizen said to Naruto as he tossed Naruto a Sword as naruto grabbed it._

 _" A sword?" he asked looking at aizen._

 _" That is your zanpakuto... it has amazing powers and I will also teach you how to use your sword and help you reach your release form..." Aizen said._

 _" So when will this training of mine starts... aizen-sensei..." Naruto looked up at his new master._

 _" You will have more than one sensei... and they are Espada's and each member will teach you your hollow powers and once you are fully trained I will send you back to the shinobi world you once came from and to turn your kind into your own espada your the primera the leader and strongest one to your espada rank." Aizen said with a smirk._

 _" So Naruto... do you accept these new terms of your power and be ready to become the greatest warrior even known?" Aizen said with a smirk knowing the boy would say yes._

 _Naruto Bowed and said. " I accept Aizen-sensei I will train with you and the espada." Naruto smiled while he and aizen began walking away._

 _(Teaser End)_

 **AN: I will write that story once Bijuu Empire of the west is finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well here is chapter 3 as promised I'm not going into time skip I'm just going to show how lucy and her two dicloninus siblings interact with Naruto and konoha nin's, glad you guys loving the story be warned there will be some bashing in this chapter but this chapter will be short.**

Chapter Three: Ninja Academy.

" Normal Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demon Talking."**

" _ **Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

( In the Land of Fire)

Lucy and her two dicloninus siblings have left Uzu to go to konoha and meet their mistress son and to protect him. Kushina had given each of the dicloninus a amount full of money to buy what they need and to live in a apartment at konoha. The dicloninus trio were all flying in the air heading to konoha but it was best if they should walk on land so no one wouldn't get suspicious of them flying so they are now in the land of fire going to head to konoha since kushina gave lucy the map to it to know where it is.

" How long till we reach konoha sister?" Asked a 7 year old dicloninus her hair was in pigtails and her eyes were dark pink just like all dicloninus eyes were.

" We will reach there soon Cyran we just need to be more careful this is our first time coming in the shinobi world so we will be expecting a lot of things to happen just like lady kushina said." Said Lucy while the other dicloninus who was on her right now spoke.

" So if any enemy ninja tries to attack us or anything how should we do it?" Asked the dicloninus who's hair was in pony tail that was down to her waist.

" Well if they do try to attack us or attempt rape then we kill them but when we get to konoha we need to henge ourselves to hide our horns then I will explain the rest of our plan once we reach there lady kushina wants us to protect her son we can't screw up this mission." Stated Lucy with authority while her sisters nodded.

Lucy was determined to not fail her master and to protect naruto with her own life she was after all the soon to be alpha of the entire dicloninus army.

The Dicloninus trio kept walking heading to konoha with smiles on their faces knowing it was gonna be fun to test their power on real ninja's since kushina sent them to the land of fire.

( Back In Uzu)

Kushina was leaning back in her chair smoking a cigarette looking at the results of the dicloninus power while she turned around and glanced at the ceiling thinking of her future plans for revenge.

She was still working in progress to grow her army she wanted at least thousands of dicloninus or hundreds to rid of konoha but just incase some other elemental country starts a fight with her she would send hundreds of her new army to wipe out the entire shinobi countries but what she wanted was to evolve her army with new bloodlines and abilities she promised she was gong to gift the dicloninus the byukugan and maybe wood style jutsu since it came to her mind that she needed a dicloninus that could use wood style jutsu.

Once she has the byukugan or wood style jutsu from the first hokage who died years ago she needed the jinchuurki to use their demon chakra on her army to see what would happen If the dicloninus were bathed in bijuu chakra she wouldn't kill off the jinchuurki she wanted them alive and wanted them in her village to live a happy life. Since she was once a jinchuurki and knew how it felt to be mistreated but when kushina thought of the jinchuurki she knew the hidden villages wanted them as weapons of mass destruction she was worried if the hidden leaf village would turn her son into a weapon but she was glad to send lucy to prevent that from happening.

" _Hell since I am building a army I could build a fucking empire_ _instead of being a kage_ _i think i will have a slight change of plans maybe becoming a empress isn't such a bad idea after all the land of uzu will be a protected well by the dicloninus maybe. I will find someone else to become the uzukage while i become empress and naruto is my heir after all and maybe pair him with a few wives of his choice to restore our clan and once the akatsuki are finished. I will have itachi return and be apart of my new empire and make him clan head of the new uchiha's it would be good to have dicloninus uchiha babies and as for mikoto uchiha if me and her ever had good terms i will have a place for her in my new empire in the future but if she tries betrayal i will not hesitate to kill her, i wonder how are my other friends are doing... tsume inuzuka and hitomi hyuuga if they didn't have anything to do with the extinction of my clan or trying to turn my son into a weapon i will spare their lives and make them apart of my empire. Now Jiraiya and Tsuande i do not know what the hell i should do with those two but maybe i will give them a chance but i will not let them off the hook for not being there for my son and that white haired bastard kakashi is a different question since he was minato's student i know he's alive from the kyuubi attack he better treat my son well or so help me i will kill him and send his soul to the afterlife with his father. Lucy better fill me in on everything on how they treat my son in konoha." Kushina said in thought with a sigh._

 _Kushina leaned up and started writing a out a check list for what she needed for her army._

( With Lucy and her siblings miles away from konoha.)

The pink haired trio didn't have any trouble no one hasn't attacked them or seen them they still were going to konoha to meet their mistress son.

In 6 hours they have made it to konoha but before they could get in they henged themselves to hide their horns to get in.

The trio looked around at the village seeing all the villagers look at them in wonder seeing why they look alike but the trio ignored the villages and continued walking to the hokage's tower.

They walked into the hokage tower and went to the intern's reception to ask to meet the hokage.

" Excuse me miss is your hokage busy?" Asked Lucy.

" Ummm Not at the moment right now... what do you want?" The Intern asked looking at the pink haired girls.

" We wish to meet him and talk to him.." Lucy replied.

" Ok ... Umm what's your name sweet heart?" She asked.

" Lucy just lucy... i have no last name and these are my sisters Cyran and Reiko" Lucy said in a monotone while her sisters nodded.

" Ok give me one moment i will tell the hokage that you wish to see him..." She told the three girls.

( In the hokage office with sarutobi)

The Old hokage was busy writing mountains of paper work with a tired sigh while he had got a call from his intern.

" Yeah what is it?" He asked.

" Lord Hokage three pink haired girls wish to see you do you want them in your office?" The Intern asked.

" Hmm three pink haired girls? bring them in." he said.

In about 4 minutes the intern guided the three girls in the hokage's office. The old hokage stared at the three girls for a bit.

" Well hello i haven't seen you three around in konoha before are you new here?" He asked.

" Yes we are new hokage-sama me and my sisters had came here to live in your village our family was murdered by missing ninja's we had no where else to go or return too so we thought of coming here to start a new life.." Lucy said in fake sad tone but the hokage didn't notice she was faking.

" I feel so sorry for the three of you.. to come this way alone... do you three want to go the orphanage and live there?" He asked in a kind tone.

" No it would be best if could live in a apartment i know how to take care of my sisters please hokage-sama let us live in a apartment" Lucy said in a pleading tone.

The old hokage almost wanted to cry but told them they can live in a place of their own.

" You three your apartment will be by naruto uzumaki's and i will also have you three enroll in our academy to become konoha genin and ninja's" The Hokage said with a small smile while the trio eye's widened at the name of "naruto uzumaki" now they are close to their escort to protect.

" Thank you hokage-sama you have really did a good help to us when will the academy start?" Lucy asked.

" You three will start off tomorrow in iruka's class i will be looking forward to you three becoming ninja of this village." The Hokage said with a bright smile as they waved and walked off.

( A Hour Later in Konoha)

The trio found their apartment and used the key to get in now their apartment was closer to naruto's meaning they can watch him lucy ordered her sisters to go shop for clothes for them to go to school in the morning since tomorrow was their mission to get to naruto uzumaki.

Lucy pulled out the device and contacted kushina.

" Have you reached konoha?" Asked kushina on the other line.

" Yes we have mistress everything is going as planned the hokage gave us a apartment building we are close to your son's so that we can keep a good eye on him. Right Now i sent my sisters to buy us more clothes and personal needs since tomorrow is our first day at the academy to meet your son. " Said Lucy.

" Very good lucy i knew you could do this keep a eye on him at the academy don't leave out anything ok i will be expecting words from it tomorrow good luck on your mission." Kushina said.

" It will be done mistress." Lucy said with a smile while they hanged up.

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: I will start chapter 4 later i promise i will show the bashing in it i just wanted to stop here then show it on chap 4 lucy now gets to see naruto and the konoha 12 rookies i bet you can't wait to see how the dicloninus trio going to interact with naruto and the rookies and this gives me another idea i might put lucy on team 7 but not replacing sakura her sisters Cyran will join team 8 with hinata and Reiko will join team 10 asuma's team be ready for chap 4 ok review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is chapter 4 fans I'm glad you still intend on reading this fanfic now this chapter will be short and the bashing will show in this chapter as promised so read on review and enjoy In this chapter i will do a time skip to where naruto is 12 years old as a genin in the academy**

Chapter Four: The Academy Begins.

" Normal Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Demon Talking"**

" _**Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

(Ninja Academy.)

Lucy and her sisters were now in class standing infront of the whole class while iruka began to spoke.

" Good Morning class may I introduce some new students who are new to konoha and will be apart of this class to be kunoichi's" Said Iruka with a smile looking at lucy and her two sisters.

" Girls introduce yourselves..." He said with a light smile while everyone turned to the three pink headed girls.

" I am Lucy just lucy... it is nice meeting you all" Lucy Said with a small smile turning her glance at naruto who looked back at her.

" I am Cyran Lucy's sister I hope you all are good people." Cyran said with a smile bowing.

" Reiko is my name I am here with my two sisters to learn the ways of a konoha nin." Said Reiko who stroked her pink hair.

Sakura glared at the three dicloninus kids to her it was insulting that they had pink hair that was beautiful than hers she felt a little jealous but kept her attention on her crush sasuke.

Sasuke didn't care about lucy and her sisters he was in his brooding mood ignoring fangirls as usual and everyone around him.

Naruto kept his gaze on lucy for some reason she had beautiful dark pink eyes and pink hair that was better than his crush sakura's he had to admit.

Hinata eyed at the girls for a bit but she kept her attention back on naruto but she noticed he was also looking at the pink haired girls.

shikamaru muttered his catchphrase "troublesome" pinked haired girls looking at them but they didn't look so bad after all to him but he hoped that won't be too troublesome like sakura...

Choji didn't care because he was busy eating chips.

Ino looked at the girls for a bit she had to admit they had a better forehead than her rival "forehead girl"

Kiba looked at the girls with a light smirk they looked cute to him but he kept his eyes on lucy but the pinked haired dicloninus ignored his look and kept staring at naruto.

Shino was quiet as he looked at the girls

Ten Ten And Lee looked at the girls too with smiles on their faces.

Neij had a stoic look on his face not caring about the pink haired girls.

" Alright you three may take a seat.." Iruka said with a light smile as three girls walked up to find a seat to sit in.

Half the seats were taken but naruto was very alone since he wanted to sit by sakura and her and ino are sitting by sasuke.

So Lucy and her sister reiko sat by the blonde and cyran was sitting where shikamaru was.

Naruto eyed lucy while she stared into his ocean blue eyes they looked at each other for a moment.

" H-Hello..." Said Naruto he was surprised to see a girl sitting by him and it was lucy.

" Hello.." Lucy said with a small smile. _" Lady Kushina's son looks so... cute..."_ Lucy thought.

" Is the new student really sitting to the deadlast?" Said a student girl while another nodded.

Half the class was watching this why would the new students want to sit with the dead last naruto?

Lucy ignored their looks so did her sisters but wondered why were they calling him a "deadlast" iruka noticed this too but told everyone in the class to focus on their school work.

An hour later it was playtime

Everyone was playing while naruto was by the swing with a sad look since no one wanted to play with him.

Lucy and her sisters eyed the blonde boy sitting on the swing alone... they were about to go over there and see him until they were intercepted by ino and sakura.

" Hey there lucy want to see sasuke-kun with me and ino-pig? you should see him he's awesome!" Said Sakura with gleam in her eyes.

" No thanks... I have no interest in the uchiha..." Lucy said in a monotone.

"Ah come on lucy you and your sisters got to see what a cool guy he is! he is so better than that dead last naruto!" Said Ino only causing lucy and her sisters eyes to narrow.

" I do not want to see the uchiha now step aside or else I will move you out the way myself.." Lucy said in a cold tone while the girls shivered and moved out the way.

" _What's her deal?"_ Sakura said in thought.

 **" Who knows and who cares lets get sasuke-kun!"** Said Inner sakura while her and ino now walked to go see where was sasuke.

Lucy and her sisters walked to naruto.

" Naruto.." Said Lucy causing the blond to look up at her in surprise.

" Lucy-san?" He replied

" How are you... are you feeling ok?" Asked Lucy.

" Why ermm yes I am doing fine!" Naruto said with a sad smile.

" Big sister... ask him why do everyone call him a deadlast?" Asked Reiko while cyran nodded.

" Why do the class call you a deadlast naruto?" Lucy wanted to know she could tell kushina.

" Well... umm..." he was nervous he was sweating.

" Because I always pull pranks... and cause trouble just to get everybody's attention... but I always get shunned.. " Stated Naruto while the girls looked at him with shock.

 _" Is this what lady-kushina told me about... they hate her son because of what he has inside him?"_ Lucy thought.

 _" Poor naruto-san..."_ Thought Cyran...

Reiko had a sad expression looking at naruto.

Three of the sisters felt bad for him... they were saddened to see naruto this way.

" Naruto do you want to play with us?" Asked Cyran while he looked at her in shock did someone ask him to play with them?

" Y-You want me to play?" he replied while all of them smiled and nodded.

" Lets play tag your it!" He said in a smile while he tagged lucy first and she chased him trying to tag him.

Naruto felt somewhat happy normally kids in this village wouldn't want to play with him but these girls had played with him now..

Iruka watched and smiled seeing naruto has finally made new friends besides him.

The Hokage now appeared to see how was things going for naruto.

" I take it he hasn't done much trouble has he iruka?" asked the third hokage.

" No not today he hasn't..." Iruka replied.

The hokage noticed lucy and her sisters were playing with naruto.

" Those girls.. are they really playing with naruto?" Asked Sarutobi he was surprised to see someone actually plays with the boy iruka nodded and smiled.

Not only the hokage and iruka noticed this but the kids and the rookies too... they were a little jealous that lucy and the sisters wanted to play with naruto and not them.

Three hours later it was now time to go... naruto was the first to leave but lucy and her sisters followed the boy to watch him.

Naruto was now in ichiraku's ramen restaurant eating ramen the hokage gave him some money to pay for it. However right when naruto was done with his 6th bowl lucy and her sisters now came in the restaurant surprising him.

" Lucy? Reiko and cyran?" He asked while they nodded.

" Can we join you naruto..? Asked Lucy.

" Sure why not!" he replied with a smile.

" Ohh more customers what can I order you girls today?" Said Old man Ichiraku who smiled.

" Miso Ramen please..." Said Reiko

" Beef Ramen please" Said Cyran.

" Chicken ramen if you please..." Said Lucy while the ramen chief smiled and asked his daughter ayame to cook up their orders.

7 minutes.

" Order up and enjoy!" Said Ayame with a kind smile while the girls were now eating their ramen they had to admit that the ramen tasted good who could not love ramen.

Naruto was on his 8th bowl while lucy was on her 4th bowl and so was her sisters he was shocked to see they could eat ramen like he could.

Naruto paid for his ramen and left to go home... while the sisters followed him they both lived by each other.

( Lucy's apartment.)

" Wow today was fun..." Said Cyran in a happy tone while reiko smiled.'

" I would love to have fun with naruto again.." Reiko said smiling.

" Me too... he didn't seem so bad after all I just cant understand why would everyone shun him..." Said Cyran.

" It's because of what he holds... lady kushina has told me about this... her son is the container of the kyuubi no kitsune." Stated Lucy in a cold tone while her two sisters eyes went wide.

" Lady kushina had told me her and her master mito uzumaki both had the kyuubi inside them... mito uzumaki is the wife of the shodaime hokage... senju harashimara." Lucy said.

Not only Kushina taught lucy uzumaki style but also told her uzumaki history and knowledge of her master mito uzumaki.

The device ringed on lucy as she picked It up and answered.

" Lady kushina?" Asked Lucy

" Yes it is me lucy-chan... how was the academy and my son?" Asked Kushina on the other line.

" Me and my sisters did good today and as for your son we played with him today.." Said Lucy with a smile while kushina on the other line was smiling too.

" So I see nothing bad happened right?" Kushina asked she wanted to know was there anything else.

" Just one thing lady kushina... in the academy the class calls naruto a dead last..." Lucy said while kushina on the other line frowned

" Dead last? why do they call him that?" Kushina demanded while lucy told her why and kushina's face was a little angry.

" I see... so they still treat my son like trash... however I am glad you met him today and played with him did he make any friends in the academy?" Asked Kushina.

" Well... he made friends with us... and our teacher iruka..." Lucy told her master.

" I see... keep me posted I have to go... we will talk soon" Said Kushina while she hanged up.

" What did lady kushina say big sister?" Asked Cyran.

" Well not much... but told me to keep her posted which will be a promise... as of now sisters we will be naruto's friends his guardians we will protect him for lady kushina..." Stated Lucy while her sisters smiled with pride and nodded.

 _To Be Continued._

 **AN: Sorry if the chapter was short. but I have been thinking... I really should had just went to time skip in the sasuke retrieval arc which would had made things a bit more easy but there's no point in changing it now might as well just write on how lucy and her sisters are around with naruto like maybe do the wave arc and chunnin exam arc but in the next chapter im doing a time skip where he's already 12 and show when he steals the forbidden scroll and have mizuki get killed by lucy anyway be ready for chapter five review away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok here is chapter 5 in this chapter the time skip happened Naruto is 13 years old. Now will lucy and her sisters bond with Naruto more..? and protect him from mizuki I'm going to have lucy kill him if that's ok and as for the forbidden scroll lucy is going to send the scroll to kushina and give konoha a fake scroll and when I have the time I will think about the team's making it a 4 man squad so that lucy's sisters don't be left out who do you suggest should be on the teams now we know lucy staying near Naruto but what about her sisters?. the forbidden scroll espisode will be in chapter 6 and the teams will be in chapter 7**

Chapter Five: The Graduation Exams.

* * *

(Timeskip Konoha )

Time has now passed for konoha years later naruto has grown up he is at the age of 13 and is still in the academy however he was happy that he had some friends the only friends he had now was Lucy , Cyran Reiko , hinata and shino. Now he had a test to complete so that he could get his headband like all the other kids in his class he was tired of failing and having bad grades but when lucy noticed she decided to help him with his school work.

( With Lucy and her sisters.)

" Yes lady Kushina just as I thought the teachers have been teaching naruto wrong.. the council have made the teachers at the academy make naruto's grades wrong they want to make sure he fails and never becomes a konoha Ninja" Stated Lucy coldly while her sisters also had cold looks learning this information.

" I see... I knew the damn civilian council members would sabotage my son's education and grades... it's good you helped him but they still grade his homework wrong..." Said Kushina on a device coldly with venom.

" What you want us to do.. lady kushina?" Asked Cyran.

" Help my son become a ninja help him pass teach him what I taught you lucy all of you teach him" Kushina said while the three pink haired girls nodded.

" Another thing I don't trust this mizuki... he works with iruka in the classroom I noticed how he was eyeing naruto I have a feeling he might try to attack naruto..." Said Lucy she didn't like the white haired man

" If he does anything to naruto in anyway... you may kill him... but don't get caught... we can't let konoha see your bloodline and what you could do..." Warned Kushina she didn't want konoha to get a hand on her future soldiers cause if they did then they'd try to turn lucy and her sisters into breeding stock or worse danzo might turn them into his mindless root slaves.

" But Kushina-sensei... sooner or later konoha will find out about our bloodline... and what our real appearance is since we are under a henge... jutsu" Lucy replied.

" Well you're right about that... but... however you three won't reveal your bloodline to konoha once your in the chunin exams or so..." Kushina said on the device.

" And our sharingan?" Wondered Reiko since the last uchiha male will also know their race have his clan's eyes.

" Keep it hidden... but you can use it to learn a few jutsu's and copy them... alright?" Replied Kushina she didn't want konoha to know the dicloninus had the sharingan and that she used the dna samples and genes from uchiha's to mutate the dicloninus gnome.

The three nodded.

" Good so keep hiding your true potential don't expose your sharingan or vectors to anyone... but if my son see's what you could do just tell him the truth of what you are and don't tell him about me ok I want to surprise him.. when the time comes... understand and teach my son alright and if he gets graduated I want to know what team he is going to be on and his _sensei"_ Said Kushina she wanted to know who will be her son's sensei and hope he/she trains him to be a proper ninja and strong.

" Understood Kushina-sensei" Lucy said with a small smile.

" Good now you three be careful and be good look out for my son I got work to do alright?" Kushina said while lucy and her sisters nodded and replied yes.

Kushina hanged up while the three dicloninus kunoichi's were ready to pass and help their sensei's son.

( In the Academy)

" Ok class time to get started today you will pass these tests to receive your headband" Said iruka holding a note pad writing attendance for those who are in class.

Before he could say or do anything the door was opened revealing naruto along with lucy and her sisters they escorted the blonde to school daring any villager or student to attack him this made half the class scared of the sisters.

You see lucy and her sisters have gotten really attached to naruto over the years in the academy they have protected him from threats without the use of their vectors lucy had beaten 5 different boys from trying to bully naruto same with cyran and reiko they never left naruto's side but they weren't the only ones who protected the blonde hinata and shino also protected him.

" Ok class lets begin starting with by throwing a kunai or shruiken at the bull's eye." Said Iruka.

" May Lucy come down." Iruka asked while the pink haired girl walked down and grabbed a kunai with her hand and glared at the bull's eye and tossed the kunai getting a good shot.

" Good job" Iruka said with a smile while all the boy shinobi in the class room glanced at lucy like she was a goddess it was known that lucy was top kunoichi of the year which only made a green eyed pink haired girl stare at her with jealousy and anger.

 _" Why does this bitch gets all the fame and glory? she's trying to steal my spot for sasuke-kun! I should be top kunoichi of the year not some pink headed whore! I can't let her get my sasuke-kun!"_ Thought Sakura in jealousy.

Speaking of sasuke he also stared at lucy in a way he considered her strong he doesn't know what bloodline she holds but once he activates his sharingan he will see what bloodline she holds maybe he might put her in his CRA act to bear his children but lucy wasn't even interested in the uchiha she kept her eyes on naruto just like the hyuuga girl hinata but this also made the other boys in class jealous that she wasn't paying attention to them she just kept her eyes on naruto.

Cyran and Reiko both did the kunai toss and got the same grade as their sister lucy.

" Naruto Uzumaki please come by and toss a kunai" Iruka said as the blonde came down his seat and grabbed a kunai.

The class were watching they knew he was going to fail but lucy , cyran, reiko and hinata all spoke in their thoughts. _" Do your best Naruto-kun"_

Even Iruka and Mizuki were watching waiting for the blonde to toss the kunai to see if he was going to get the bull's eye.

Naruto flipped the kunai and tossed it straight at the target at the bull's eye getting a clean shot which caused many to widen their eyes at this heck even Iruka and Mizuki were shocked too.

Lucy and her sisters smirked seeing the reactions on everyone's faces.

" Good work naruto now for the taijutsu match will sakura and lucy come to the ring please?" Said Iruka while both the pink haired girls came from their seats and got in the ring.

Both Pink haired kunoichi's faced each other in the ring lucy had her stoic face while glaring at sakura who gave her a nasty look.

 _" Guess lady-kushina was right haruno's are ugly..."_ Lucy muttered in thought while she got in a fighting stance.

" Remember this is only taijutsu no weapons allowed" Iruka said warningly while both kunochi's nodded.

Naruto on the other hand glanced at his pink haired crush then at his closest friend Lucy he wanted to cheer for sakura but also wanted to cheer for Lucy.

Cyran and Reiko had smiles played on their faces knowing their sister will put this haruno in her place.

" Ready Fight!" Iruka shouted.

" I'm gonna beat you and become top kunoichi for sasuke-kun! chaaa!" Sakura declared as she charged at lucy with a right hook fist going to hit the dicloninus prodigy but lucy on the other hand smirked.

Lucy stood still and caught sakura's fist and twisted her wrist making the haruno scream in pain before she could get kicked out the ring by lucy sending the uchiha fan girl into the wall knocking her out.

" As if you could beat me haruno-san..." Lucy stated in a cold tone before walking out the ring.

The others could just stare in shock on how lucy took out sakura.

Now it was sasuke and naruto's turn to fight.

" Ready to lose dobe?" Taunted Sasuke while the uchiha fan girls except lucy and her sisters along with hinata cheered for sasuke to win.

" No are you ready to lose teme?!" Shot Naruto back while lucy cyran reiko and hinata cheered for naruto.

" Begin!" Shouted Iruka while both the boys clashed at each other.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were clashing and striking each other with their attacks but naruto backflipped as sasuke charged at him before sasuke could send a kick towards naruto, naruto got in a stance ( AN: lets say that counter attack from asuka kazama from TTT2) naruto grabbed his leg and tossed sasuke out the ring which caused many eyes to widen big as dinner plates naruto won? how was it possible?

All the fan girls looked with horror casuing lucy and her sisters grin more.

Iruka was shocked too along with mizuki just what kind of training did naruto do and who taught him?

Now for the next test... the henge jutsu.

Lucy was for the first and henged into kushina uzumaki causing many in the class room eyes to widen in shock.

" You did good lucy..." Said a shocked Iruka along with mizuki who was also shocked it was amazing that she could henge into the 4th's wife... even naruto was shell shocked.

Now naruto was next he henged into his sexy jutsu which caused iruka and the other boys in the class room to get nosebleeds lucy and her sisters facepalmed at this

Iruka used his big head jutsu to tell naruto to do a better henge

" Ok! Ok! sorry iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he did another henge only to henge into the 3rd hokage which got him a grade.

" Good work naruto... now for the final test the clone jutsu" Said Mizuki while naruto shuddered at this he always failed at the clone jutsu.

Lucy and her sisters were worried for naruto he had too much chakra to create a clone

" Naruto will you come down and do the clone jutsu..." Said Iruka who was holding his note pad.

Naruto walked down and did a clone jutsu which only failed his clone laid there on the ground looking pale..

" Naruto I am sorry you passed the other two tests but you failed this one once again I am sorry but you will not be graduating" Stated iruka with a sad look only causing naruto to look down in sadness as he walked out to the playground it was now recess.

True enough everybody got their headbands even lucy and her sisters did but not naruto he was sitting on the swing looking sad while two female villagers looked at him and said.

" Hey it's that "thing" it didn't pass" Said a female villager while the other nodded but warned her not to say the third's law lucy and her sisters heard the two and almost wanted their vectors to behind the two women but kept calm and decided later they train naruto a clone jutsu kushina taught them.

While the sisters were getting their headbands mizuki took the time to walk over to naruto.

" Naruto" Mizuki started while the blonde looked at him.

" Yes Mizuki-Sensei?" Replied Naruto.

" I can help you with the clone jutsu... but you just have to do one thing for me" Mizuki said with a smile.

" What is it i'll do it...!" Said Naruto with a smile on his face in hope while mizuki on the other hand smiled darkly.

" You will do something for me by stealing the forbidden scroll" Mizuki whispered to the blonde.

( Back in Uzu)

Kushina was sitting in her office while mikoto was bringing in paper work for her best friend to write.

" Hmmm" started Kushina as she was drinking her tea and smoking her cigarette before she put it in the ash tray.

" Anything you want kushina? Asked Mikoto who stared at the uzukage. Mikoto was wearing a black kimono with sandals and her uchiha symbol on the back of it.

" Yes tell Dr. Usagi that I want the 5 whirlpool guardians to come to my office..." Stated Kushina as her black haired friend nodded and walked off

Usagi now came in kushina's office with 5 pink haired girls.

" Ah Dr. Usagi and my whirlpool guardians.." Kushina smiled.

" Kushina-sama you sure you want to send them to 5 different elements you've already sent lucy and her sisters to go to konoha.." Said Usagi.

" I know Usagi but I want number 1. to learn fire since she is the commander of the guardians she is the leader of the squad." Kushina said.

The 5 Whirlpool Guardians are 5 dicloninus girls who are kushina's personal mercenaries also her backup bodyguards they are being sent to 5 elements to master Fire,Wind, Water Earth and lighting.

Number one is Mero.

Mero is 12 years old long mid pink hair and wearing the kanji for fire she is being sent to konoha she was made leader of the guardians by kushina.

Number two was Chi, Chi has pink small length hair and is wearing the kanji for water she is 11 years old she is being sent to kiri

Number three Koijin is 12 years old her hair Is like nana's but a little longer she wears the kanji for wind she is to remain here to learn wind style from Anbu captain Leo Uzumaki

Number 4 was Kana, Kana is 13 years old she is quiet and doesn't talk much not that she's a mute but she could talk (AN: She has kana's hair style in inuyasha) her kanji lighting. she is being sent to Kumo to learn lighting

Number 5 was Marina she is 12 years old and her kanji is Earth (AN:her hair style is like haku's with long hair down her shoulders) her kanji is earth she is being sent to iwa to learn earth.

" Alright you 5 I'm sending you 4 on a training trip, you koijin will stay here and train with anbu captain leo uzumaki along with anbu commander mariko" Stated Kushina. (AN: Yes Mariko is a anbu commander I will explain why in the next chapter and try her appearance.)

" You four will go to these elemental villages and learn all 4 different elements and master them use your sharingan to copy every jutsu and master them" Commanded Kushina while the 4 nodded.

" Understand Kushina-sama" All 5 said as they bowed to her and walked off to go complete their missions.

Kushina sat there smiling seeing how much the dicloninus have gotten stronger and better before she could go back to writing paper work Penelope barged in the door shocking both kushina and usagi

" L-Lady kushina-sama and Usagi you will not believe what's happening at our hospital!" She shouted while they raised their eyebrows at this.

" Calm down Penelope tell us what happened." Said Usagi.

" One of our villagers that were pregnant and... and..." Penelope said.

" And?" Asked Kushina.

" Our villager gave birth to a dicloninus!" Penelope finished causing both kushina and Usagi's eyes to widen.

" You're kidding right? how is that possible we never made a male dicloninus!" Said Usagi who was shocked but her assistant shook her head

" I think it was something else... that caused it to happen... we never made a male dicloninus... come to the hospital and look quick!" Penelope shouted while the three ran to the hospital.

 _To be Continued._

 **AN: Sorry I took long to write this... I hope you enjoy tell me your thoughts for the chapter ok I promise you in the next chapter mizuki will get killed by lucy and what's going on is a villager at uzu giving birth to a dicloninus? lets find out in chapter 6?**


	6. Author Note

**AN: Hello Readers been along time since I updated this chapter I promise I will get to work on it I am thinking if I should rewrite the story or just write it the way it already is... I had high hopes for this story and still do but I got so many fanfic idea's doing Naruto crossovers now other fanfics I'm still currently working in progress with I mean I just brought up a new Naruto x Eflen lied fanfic a few days ago I see no one isn't hardly reviewing it but I am surprised on how popular Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph is along with Jinchurriki of the west and yes I am still working on that story too but hey on Friday I'm doing a Naruto x Bleach crossover fic and it involves the Jinchuurki I will explain it when I write it so readers tell me if I should do a rewrite of Hell Comes to Konoha like have Naruto Banished then... have his mother's dicloninus along with Lucy retrieve him...?**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok readers here Is the real chapter 6 I might as well write it the way It is now maybe I will write a alternate version with him banished then he gets taken by the dicloninus. Chapter will be around 1,000 words and gore will happen because Lucy plans on Killing Mizuki and uh... I need suggestions on who should I put in teams ... I already planned on putting Lucy in team Seven but I need to put Lucy's sisters into different teams as well but i'll leave that to you guys to decide cause I already put Lucy in team 7. Anyway you guys enjoy the chapter**

Chapter Six: The Forbidden Scroll Stolen?

(In Uzu)

Kushina Penelope and Usagi ran to the hospital now looking at the sight of a beautiful baby dicloninus in a villager's arms sleeping in Kushina and Usagi couldn't believe this... a baby diclonins born? from a villager? how was it possible.. it was a miracle yet surprising at the same time. The baby had black hair and two white horns it was a girl.

" How is this possible...?" Asked Kushina turning to the two scientists with a look of shock on her face.

" W-We have no idea... Kushina-sama it's hard to explain we never made a dicloninus male... we only made females... unless..." Usagi said looking at her notebook.

" Unless what...?" Replied Kushina wanting to know what was the doctor trying to explain.

" The Dicloninus Virus has something to do with this maybe if my calculations are right the virus somehow spread on it's own and has infected our males in this village... meaning their hormones has been infected and when they have intercourse with as in sexual contract with a female then the female would be impregnated and within 9 months a diclonii child is born..." Stated Usagi Uzumaki who had a hand under chin rubbing it while getting her explanation right about the infection spreading.

" So let me get this straight... due to the infection spreading is there a chance that all of our female villagers be having Dicloninus children?" Asked Kushina while Usagi nodded to her Uzukage

" Then we need to act now... and help our villagers raise their children properly.. because if not... I fear the Dicloninus will only go homicidal and cause a disaster to this villager if not raised properly and controlled or need to learn control on their vectors... it's a good thing we have a Dicloninus Academy to teach our young diclonii to control their bloodline and bloodlust..." Said Kushina while Penelope was now going to speak

" Uh... Lady Kushina if you sent Lucy, Reiko and Cyran... wouldn't the virus... spread? since they are Dicloninus?" She said.

" I'm not worried... as long as Lucy and her sisters don't expose their vectors in the village.. no one in konoha wouldn't be infected by the dicloninus virus besides the last thing we need is Konoha or Danzo abusing the power of a dicloninus... and if Danzo has his hand on a dicloninus child let alone bring her to his root turning it into a emotionless hollow will only be a disaster for us all and if konoha abuses the virus since the council are nothing but power hungry idiots.. who lust for power just to get the village stronger..." Kushina said with heat in her voice she still fears if Danzo takes a diclonins and turns her "future soldiers" into his own emotionless root nin's that would cause a disaster for her and if Konoha the civilian council will have no idea to control the dicloninus virus.

" Is Lucy aware of Danzo?" Asked Usagi

" Yes I've warned her about him... and his root... he won't know a thing about her... for now we will discuss this situation later I'm going to my office..." Kushina said leaving the two scientists along as she went to her office.

( In Kushina's Uzukage Office)

The red haired uzumaki princess thought about Usagi's explanation about the virus she prayed that the virus wouldn't happen in Konoha but for now all that mattered to her was there was nothing to worry about she has plans for her army and is trying to evolve the dicloninus virus or DNA genome and the idea of bringing her son back home to see her.

" I need to Call Lucy and see what's going..." The Uzukage said as she turned to her device.

( In Konoha Nightfall)

" Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Cried a Konoha Jonin.

" What's going on?" Said the Third Hokage looking at a group of Chunin's and Jonin's...

" Naruto Uzumaki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll and we can't find him!" Shouted a Jonin causing the Third's eyes to widen

" I want all Chunin's and Jonin's to find him immediately I want him back unharmed! plus bring the scroll!" Demanded the Hokage as they nodded and ran off the Hokage even walked away but no one noticed Lucy in the background she was listening to the whole convo and was now running back to her apartment to gather her sisters and find Naruto but before she could go inside her device ringed she went inside the apartment and answered.

" Lady Kushina-sama?" Said Lucy.

" It's me Lucy I have called to see how are you and Naruto-kun? is everything alright?' Kushina asked

" No right now I'm in a rush Naruto's in trouble I overheard the Hokage and Jonin of the village say He stole the Forbidden Scroll I have a feeling that Naruto was told to do it!" Lucy replied back while Kushina on the other hand looked livid by this her eyes narrowed and wondered who would tell her son to do such a thing.

" Find out who's the one who manipulated Naruto..." Kushina said in a cold tone

" May I dispose of the one who did it?" Lucy replied with a evil smile that would make Orochimaru proud.

" Yes you may and the forbidden scroll I want it..." Kushina said on the device.

" You want it?" Lucy asked confused.

" Yes... here's what I want you to do... after you find the one responsible who told Naruto to steal it... I want you to get it from him hide it in your apartment I'm sending someone to retrieve it so it could be brought to our village alright? oh and you will be expecting another dicloninus to come to the visit she will learn fire style her name is Mero fill her in on your mission.." Kushina said while Lucy nodded.

" I'm going to save your son I will call you once i get the scroll I know the Hokage is expecting it I will use something to make a replica of the forbidden scroll to make it a decoy" Lucy said

" Good get your job done.." Kushina said before hanging up letting Lucy go inform her sisters of what's going on.

( In Uzu Uzukage's Office)

" Mikoto..." Kushina said

" Yes Kushina-Sama..." The black haired uchiha replied to her friend.

" Bring me In Commander Anbu Mariko... and Mero..." Kushina said as her Assistant left to go summon the two dicloninus children ( AN: I know you guys been expecting Mariko and she's not in a wheelchair in this story)

2 Minutes Mariko and Mero appear in the office.

" I have a Mission for you Mariko... you are going to retrieve the forbidden scroll for me from Konoha Lucy is going to give it to you... and Mero since I assigned you to go to konoha to learn fire style you are going with Mariko go with Lucy she will fill you in on the mission I got her doing so I trust you listen to her." Kushina said as the two Nodded and began their mission leaving the uzukage alone.

( Back in Konoha in the forest)

" Awesome now I will differently pass! since I learned the shadow clone Jutsu! I wonder what else I can learn from this scroll!" Said Naruto with a grin on his face before he could do anything Iruka came to him.

" There you are! do you have any idea on what trouble you've done this time!" Iruka shouted while Naruto looked up at him.

" Iruka-sensei I have differently did it I managed to do the shadow clone jutsu now I can pass the graduation exam for sure!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

" Naruto do you have any idea on what you've done! why did you steal the forbidden scroll!?" Asked Iruka

" Mizuki-sensei said if I stole it for him he can help me pass the graduation exam!" Naruto said

" Mizuki? he told you to do this?" Iruka asked before he could say anything Mizuki came just in time to see Naruto and Iruka, he had a giant shuriken on his back

" Naruto give me the scroll!" Demanded Mizuki.

" Sure but look what I can do I can finally do the shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said but then Iruka was now speaking.

" Mizuki what is the meaning of all of this!" Iruka shouted

" None of your business Iruka just getting the scroll for my master hand it over to me demon-brat!" Mizuki said shouted.

" Mizuki don't call him that! he's no demon!" Iruka defended Naruto

" Oh really? Naruto.. do you know why everybody hates you? do you know why everyone wants to kill you?" Mizuki said causing Naruto's eyes to widen along with Iruka's

" NO Mizuki don't say it! the law! it's forbidden!" Shouted Iruka while Mizuki grinned.

" Naruto you are the Kyuubi No Kitsune you are the nine tailed fox reborn!" Mizuki said with a grin on his face while Naruto looked shocked as you cold see tears leak from his eyes all this time he had the fox sealed into him... no wonder everybody hated him... no he knew why he was hated in the village because the 4th Hokage put the fox into him

Meanwhile In tree branches.

Lucy and her sisters watched the scene with Narrowed eyes... directly at Mizuki for tricking Naruto to get the forbidden scroll then revealed Naruto that he was the kyuubi no kitsune.

" Now... you demon brat give me that scroll!" Mizuki shouted as he tossed the giant shuriken at naruto but before it could hit the blonde Lucy and her sisters almost wanted to use their vectors to reflect the giant ninja star but to their surprise Iruka too the blow for Naruto in the back leaving a shocked Naruto.

" W-Why..." Naruto asked with tears as he dropped the scroll and walked over to iruka

" Naruto.. you're no demon... you're still human... you're one of my most unpredictable students... I would do anything to protect you..." Iruka said with a sad smile looking at the blonde who had a sad look on his face while Mizuki leaped down and grabbed the scroll with a sneer as he ran off leaving the two alone

(With Mizuki)

" Hahahahaha! I got the scroll now my master will be pleased! all thanks to that demon brat!" Mizuki said with a evil grin before he could keep hoping from branch to branch something punched him in the gut sending him to a tree.

" Ow! what the hell!" He shouted looking around as he pulled out a Kunai

" You are a horrible person... Mizuki-sensei.." Said a Cold Voice Causing a shiver to run down his spine he instantly recognized this voice

Lucy walked out the bushes surprising Him

" Y-You! Lucy!?" He said in disbelief

" You tricked Naruto... and now since you blurt out the law you know the punishment is death?" Lucy said with malice in her voice as her dark pink eyes narrowed at the man.

" You're just a little girl! you can't take me on! nothing but a-AAAAAHHH!" He screamed as his left arm was served off by Lucy's vector.

" Y-You bitch! what the hell did you do to me!" he shouted holding his missing arm that was cut off

Lucy said nothing as she looked at him with a cold expression.

" Goodbye _Mizuki-sensei_ " she said with venom before he could say anything she beheaded the man with her vector taking it clean off his shoulders.

After she killed him she walked towards him and took the forbidden scroll from his right hand and placed a replica of the scroll in his right hand once she did it she walked away.

A day later

Everything went cool Iruka confirmed the Hokage that it was Mizuki who tricked Naruto about stealing the forbidden scroll and told the Hokage that Naruto learned how to do the shadow clone jutsu which was a jonin level and he mastered it in a night which earned Naruto his ninja forehead projector and graduated.

And Mizuki? Anbu reported that Mizuki was killed last night during his plot of stealing the scroll no one really know who killed him... and they are still investigating his death. As for Naruto since he graduated he was celebrated by Lucy, Reiko and Cyran to ichiraku's to eat ramen.

(Elsewhere)

" So this is what it likes to be in the shinobi world...?" Asked Mero who was amazed that she was actually in the shinobi world.

" Yes it is... Now lets keep going to land of fire and meet up with lucy to hand us the scroll" stated Mariko who was wearing her anbu mask with a bloodyhand print on it

" Right." Said Mero who followed the Anbu Commander.

 _To Be continued._

 **AN: Ok I'm stopping it there I hope you guys like this chapter I can't wait to see your reviews on this chapter right now I'm reading your current ones... for now Until I write chapter 7 I will update Dicloninus Kitsune and Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph plus upload a new fanfic a Naruto x Bleach fanfic ok? see you guys later taking a break later on or tomorrow i'll update one of my stories Dicloninus Kitsune or Dawn of the Bijuu Xenomorph.**

 **Oh and one more thing... I just started watching witchblade two nights ago and also been reading Naruto x Witchblade crossovers I think another new idea comes to me by Making a Witchblade x Naruto crossover maybe I will make Naruko the bearer of the Witchblade in two weeks when I publish it.**


	8. Notice

**AN: Here's a notice I know I haven't updated this story in awhile but i'm at the point of rewriting it I've over looked this story and seen some mistakes I did I should had went with time skip and I will change the name of the story into something else alright so next month I will Do a rewrite on hell comes to konoha and will change the name of the story too. that's all I have to say for now**


End file.
